


I see the truth of you

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Another collection of short ficlets, set during the time Bedelia was Hannibal's therapist.





	1. The right kiss

Bedelia knew there was something on his mind. She could sense a stir behind the veil. Yet the hour passed as usual and nothing out of ordinary was said.

She offered him the usual glass of wine and he accepted. They were savouring their drinks, when Hannibal broke the silence.

“Did you enjoy the hospital charity gala, Doctor?”

“I was not aware that you attended, Hannibal,” she replied, surprised by the enquiry.

“I had to leave early,” he said, facing her. She knew he was not telling the truth.

“You did not miss much. It was rather dull.”

“I hope your company was pleasant, at least,” Hannibal continued.

“My company?” she pressed on.

“The gentleman I saw you with,” he paused and looked away “I did not mean to be intrude on your private matters.”

“Nothing private about that. A former colleague insisted on meeting me. He was as tiresome as the event. But at least he will not bother me in the future. Two boring birds with one stone, as they say.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” he sounded sincere but Bedelia was not convinced.

Silence felt again, more poignant than before.

They finished the wine.

“I apologize if I was too forward. You deserve the best, Dr Du Maurier. If it was me I would ensure you had an amazing evening.”

Another pause but this time his eyes did not leave hers.

“Perhaps one day you will give me a chance to prove that.”

So that was on his mind all this time. She would lie if she said that she had never considered that. That her interest was nothing more than professional. But he was her patient. She could not, could she?

“I hope I am not- “

Bedelia leaned forward and kissed him, stopping his words. Hannibal stooped down and kissed her back. His lips touched hers softly and undemanding.

And suddenly all her self-control came crashing down, like a wave.

Her mouth moved passionately over his, urging his lips apart. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands against her back.

He kissed her as fiercely as she was kissing him; trying to tell her, with a press of his lips on hers, all the things he could never express out loud.

They finally paused for breath, lips parted, eyes wide, unsure what to say or what to do next.

Hannibal’s hand moved to Bedelia’s neck and his thumb gently brushed her jawline.

Then he stepped back.

“Same time next week?” Bedelia asked awkwardly.

“Yes, same time,” Hannibal turned to leave.

She heard the door closing behind him.

Still standing in her office, Bedelia let his kiss burn on her lips and did not push the sensation away.

She knew one day she would give him that chance. The right kiss changes everything.


	2. A deep longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sees Bedelia wearing glasses for the first time. For SolteraLuna

He stands in the doorway, waiting. Unlike the creatures of the night, he anticipates the invitation each time. The sessions serve to help him maintain the boundaries after all, the ones between him and the world. There is only one boundary he wishes to break. He hopes those hours will aid in overcoming the distance she keeps.

“Please take a seat Hannibal. I will be with you in a minute, my apologies,” Bedelia says with her back turned, standing by a table and examining a file.

Hannibal does not mind. She is wearing his favourite blouse today, dark ruby, and he admires the line of her back. He loves her in red. It makes him think of the depth of passion hidden within her.

The stolen glances come to an end as Bedelia turns to face him. The outfit is forgotten as his gaze focuses on her face. A pair of elegant, black framed glasses adorns her eyes. The feature is new and Hannibal looks at her mesmerised. Bedelia notices his peculiar stare, but says nothing. She puts the file, and glasses, back on the table and invites him to take his seat.

As she asks about his week, Hannibal places the new discovery in the depths of his mind, examining every minute specific.

The glasses tend to add to an image of maturity, but not on her. They make her appear more youthful. He can envision a young Bedelia peering over study papers. The eyes behind the glasses already filled with hunger for knowledge and something beyond that. The same hunger he sees each time her eyes gaze into his. He would be her nourishment, if only she let him.

Bedelia continues to talk and Hannibal offers only vague replies, allowing her to dominate the conversation, enjoying the sight of her, listening to her voice and, as always, brilliant argument.

The glasses remain on top of the document. His mind drifts away once more, imagining them placed on her bedside table, alongside her books. He sees her curled up in her bed, reading. Her spacious bed that remains empty. The thought of anyone else sharing it with her does not cross his mind. No one else is worthy of her. He would be, if she only allowed him.

He can almost feel his fingers wrapping gently around the frames and removing the glasses, before kissing her with abandon until she melts into his embrace. These feelings surprise him. This is more than a simple desire. Desire is like an appetite, swiftly sated. He knows that well, he was never known to deny himself anything, yet it still left him unsatisfied. This is like an opening in the heart; a deep longing. It rises and spills from his core, a deep crimson stain, sipping under his skin. An almost physical presence, he tries to control it before she notices.

“You seem to be distracted today, Hannibal,” her sharp eyes always see beneath his mask.

The words swell in his throat, but he does not dare to speak them; the gash in his heart remains open. The stitching of his person suit becomes more undone with each visit, but she is a secret worn in the deepest seams of his veil. He hopes one day the last thread is pulled and he will reveal his true feelings.

But for now, he can only utter one sentence. “I did not know you wear glasses.”


	3. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hannibal is curious what Bedelia does in her spare time alone so he follows her.

An inexcusable incompetence, Hannibal thinks when he leaves the dry-cleaners after having a discussion with the manager about a button gone missing from one of his suits. He considers preparing beef rendang, when a familiar flash of golden curls appears in his peripheral vision. His eyes immediately follow, but the woman turns the corner before he gets the chance to see her properly. He moves at once, the rude man instantly forgotten, crosses the street, turns and soon his gaze falls on his psychiatrist walking slowly in front of him. It is an unexpected sight, but not an unpleasant one. Quite the contrary, Hannibal thinks, observing her elegant posture and the gentle sway of her hips. He imagines his hands on them.

He is about to approach her, but reconsiders; it is singular to see Dr Du Maurier outside her home and an opportunity not to be missed: to get to know her better. His steps slow down; he keeps a safe distance, ensuring she does not notice him. He thinks it’s unusual to have her run her own errands, assuming she can get someone to do it for her; he would certainly make sure it was done for her if it was up to him. Perhaps a special occasion requires her personal attention. A thought of it being a date, makes his blood boil more than any ineptitude ever could.

She reaches her destination and walks into a shop. It surprises him to see it is a chocolate store. He crosses the street to get a better view through the front window. The man behind the counter welcomes her with a smile, a bit too enthusiastic for Hannibal’s liking. Bedelia inspects the selection behind the glass and finally points to one, a dark truffle. The seller offers her one and she tastes the chocolate, biting into it with gusto and closing her eyes in delight. Hannibal watches mesmerised as she samples two more pieces, a tiny smile appearing on her lips each time she tastes the filling. She selects a dozen chocolates and the man wraps it in a box.

Hannibal disappears into an alley before she leaves the store, the scene he has witnessed still burning bright in his mind.

For their next session, he brings her a box of homemade chocolates. She watches him suspiciously, but her eyes light up when she opens the box.

Hannibal has never felt happier. He didn’t know hope tastes so sweet.                        


	4. Unravelling the threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bedelia wears a pantsuit instead of the usual pencil skirt, and Hannibal is very distracted.

“A change of style, Doctor?” the words spill through the loose threads of his person suit before he can contain them.

Bedelia tilts her head, eyes sharp, inspecting him. Her eyebrow arches slightly as she notices the new, unexpected opening in his veil. Hannibal feels suddenly bare under her stare, an exposure of his own making.

He arrived at her door at the usual time, but was welcomed by an unusual sight when she opened it. His psychiatrist’s habitual Chanel tweed had been replaced by a black Armani pantsuit. Hannibal’s eyes widened; the suit fitted her perfectly; long, simple lines of the outfit complimenting her petite frame. Her blonde curls falling softly on the black fabric of the jacket; she looked formidable and delicate at the same time.

The matching stilettoes echoed on the floor as she led him to her office. The tie around his neck was unnaturally tight, but the careful fibres of his person suit were unravelling with each step as he followed her, attempting not to stare. He managed to contain his sentiment for ten minutes, until a pause in their conversation caused the slip of his tongue.

“What do mean Hannibal?” her gaze lingers on him.

“I was referring to your outfit,” he admits with perceivable hesitation.

“Does the change make you uncomfortable?” her voice remains low and detached.

“No,” he replies immediately.

“Patients rely on their psychiatrist to provide them with a safe space,” her gas flame eyes remain burning,” Even a slightest alteration to that routine may cause unexpected discomfort.”

“I feel utmost comfortable with you,” he replies honestly.

“Why did you bring it up then?” she presses on.

“I haven’t seen you wear a pantsuit before.”

“I did not realise you are keeping a record of my outfits,” a tiny smile pulls at her lips.

“Of course not,” he responds with haste and her eyebrow lifts once more, questioning the sincerity of his words.

Hannibal’s mind is set ablaze with want. He watches as Bedelia uncrosses her legs draped in the elegant, black material. He imagines her getting up and walking towards him, then straddling him; one hand in his hair, the fingers of the other tilting his chin, thumb brushing over his lips and him pleasing her in every way she desires. His pants begin to feel as tight as his tie.

But she merely crosses her legs again.

”Would you prefer if I wore something else?” she asks suddenly, “Something that would fit the image of me you are creating in your mind.”

Hannibal becomes even more undone, enamoured with her daring words and her curious stare, seeing the truth of him. No image could ever match the reality of her. He wants nothing more than to unwrap the black wool and reveal her luscious skin, but most importantly her trepid heart.

“No, never,” he holds her enthralling gaze, “It is not an impression I’m interested in.”

Bedelia smiles. Hannibal hopes it is a promise of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Daily obsessing over how perfect Bedelia and Hannibal are together at http://bedeliainwonderland.tumblr.com/


End file.
